Step Up & Take Action
by Cracka-Lacking
Summary: Harry finally steps up to the plate when Ron again makes Hermione cry. As she stands on the stairs, tears in her eyes and her hair falling in graceful curls down her neck, could there be any doubt that he wouldn't? H/Hr WARNING! M  & mild Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I had the writing ability of J.K Rowling do you think I'd be on FanFiction? Actually I probably would be; I'd love to read alternate endings of my own work! So, that said, I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry finally steps up to the plate when Ron again makes Hermione cry. As she stands on the stairs, tears in her eyes and her hair falling in graceful curls down her neck, could there be any doubt that he wouldn't?

A/N: With such an enormous response to my first ever fanfic, not just the reviews but the story and author alerts, how could I not be equally as responsive by writing a new one!

This story is dedicated to Pawsrule. Thanks all!

**STEP UP & TAKE ACTION**

By Cracka-Lacking

After the blow up on the stairs Harry considered following the red faced Ron Weasley back up to their dormitory, but the idea of listening to his friend grumble jealously about 'bloody Krum' and Hermione's supposed betrayal really wasn't all that appealing. So he turned, heading back down the steps to make sure Hermione was alright and take her back to the common room if she wanted it.

Hermione must have heard his footsteps because she suddenly turned to face him, the soft ringlets of her hair falling against her face and her eyes sparking in anger.

"If you've come to defend him Harry forget it, he's an idiot and I'm an idiot for letting him get to me." Hermione shouted at him. He quickly jumped the last two steps and gathered her, protesting, into his arms for an awkward hug;

"No Hermione, I'm not going to defend him this time, he was being a prick and he can sit in silence and stew for all I care. I just wanted to see if you were okay." He replied, slowly pushing her away so he could look into her tear streaked face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry, thank you" She sighed, grabbing his hand and dragging him so that they stood against the wall. More people from the Ball had started to filter past them on the stairs, looking at them interestedly as they passed. "I just… i was just having a really good time at the ball, I mean Viktor can't say my name properly, and I got my feet trod on more than once, but at least I was asked!"

"So you don't actually fancy him then?" Harry asked her before he thought about it, then felt himself blush. "I mean- you know, if you feel comfortable telling me is all…" he trailed off, looking at his shoes like they were suddenly fascinating.

"It seems he will be a great friend Harry, provided he can learn my name. But fancy him? No." Hermione replied. Harry could feel her looking at him curiously so tried not to let his sudden and unexplainable rush of relief show on his face. "Why do you want to know Harry?" She asked him after a short silence, but all he could do at first is shrug. He wasn't even completely sure why he wanted to know. Brotherly concern maybe? But Harry could readily admit to never thinking of Hermione as a sister, always as a friend.

"I just wondered is all, I'm not doing it to be over-protective or anything Mione." Harry said wanting to make sure she understood that he wasn't Ron, though even Harry was well aware that Ron acted mainly from jealousy. Hermione's small smile grew bigger, and Harry got slightly worried at the twinkle in her eye.

"Not jealous of Krum are you Harry?" Hermione asked, poking him playfully in the side with her finger. "Then why didn't YOU ask me to the ball?"

"I-I umm" Harry was struck speechless all of a sudden. He had to admit to himself that he HAD wanted to invite Hermione to the Ball when first told that he needed a partner. I mean, who better to laugh and have fun with, to dance with, than Hermione. She certainly wouldn't have made him feel inferior and idiotic like Parvati had, and it certainly wouldn't have been as awkward to ask her as it had when he asked Cho, but then he thought Ron would have asked her, so he had stepped aside, and by then it had been too late. But had that really been his entire reasoning? WAS he jealous?

"You were weren't you?" Harry's head shot up and he looked into her deep brown eyes, she looked just about as shocked at the realization as he felt.

"I-I look, can we not do this here?" Harry asked. People were still passing them in the corridor, coming to a quick decision Harry grabbed Hermione by the hand and they ran quickly up the steps, coming to the Charms corridor Harry grabbed out his wand and quickly opened a room, propelling them both inside and locking the door after them. The candles flickered to life and Harry turned to Hermione just in time to see her put her wand back down the front cleavage of her robes. Harry and Hermione both flushed.

"Well, these sort of robes don't exactly have pockets Harry." Hermione reminded him, still red in the face. Harry cleared his throat and walked over to where she was leaning against the professor's desk. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I would have asked you to the ball, I was going to ask you to the ball. But I thought Ron was going to ask you and as you like him I didn't want to get in the way of either of you." Harry replied finally, figuring that the truth would probably be the best at this point, hoping that their friendship was strong enough not to come between them. His thoughts were interrupted by the rather unladylike snort coming from Hermione's direction before she dissolved into giggles completely.

Harry watched his friend laugh, He had never actually seen her laugh this freely before and he loved what he saw. Her eyes, always expressive were now sparkling in the candlelight and crinkling in the corners, her cheeks pink and her body curved as she held her stomach. Though he still didn't know what was quite so funny about the situation he was patient and quite happy to watch her until she calmed down, and after a few giggle fits and an attack of the hiccups she was able to do so herself down enough to comment.

"Oh Harry. Ron and I together? What on earth possessed you to think that I could like such a person in that way? We are completely incompatible in every way possible, why, could you imagine us married? No doubt he'd want me to be another Mrs Weasley, cooking and cleaning for a house full of red headed offspring! And that's only if we haven't killed each other before that." Hermione started giggling again but tried her best to calm herself down after seeing the expression on Harry's face.

"So I'm taking it that you DON'T fancy Ron then?" Harry clarified, somewhat hopefully. He had never really even thought, much less hoped, that Hermione would return these sudden feelings he's found himself having.

"No, do you fancy me?" She asked him in return. It was a rather blunt question. Even from straightforward Hermione, but again Harry decided on the truth.

"I think that I do, though I honestly don't know when I started." Harry replied, then, turning fully to her so that he could see her face in the gloom he asked. "Is there any chance that you could fancy me?"

"Oh Harry" She replied, closing the gap so that their lips were a hairs breadth apart. "This should answer your question" and the space disappeared.

Feeling shot straight through Harry like an electric shock, his hands moving of their own accord, going to the back of her neck to tangle in the curls that had come down from her hairdo and pulling her closer and into the kiss. He was in heaven, but he pulled back slowly and looked into Hermione's flushed face, brushing his fingers lightly over her cheeks and running them down her neck. Her eyes having fluttered closed at his touch she opened them and smiled up at him. Harry grinned in return, and suddenly giddy he picked her up off her feet and spun her in a circle, both laughing at nothing.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, resting her back on her feet. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He was still slightly nervous but confident of a positive answer, so at Hermione's yes he was quite prepared to pick her up off the floor and kiss her again.

A/N: Pretty short but the first chapter is done. Don't worry, I still plan on corrupting their innocence, but I am going about it in a slower way.

Review and tell me what you think. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did I would have hit the person who did the casting for the movie over the head. Sirius and Remus were meant to be sexy older men… GET THAT? SEXY! Sheesh. So no, I don't own it.**

**Summary: Harry finally steps up to the plate when Ron again makes Hermione cry. As she stands on the stairs, tears in her eyes and her hair falling in graceful curls down her neck, could there be any doubt that he wouldn't? **

**NOTE: HEY LOOK! QUICK UPDATE! SHAZAM! **

**A/N: This is still dedicated to Pawsrule, also if you ignored the M Rating and shouldn't be reading this turn back now. I will not be held responsible for corrupting young minds. (Any more than they are already corrupted anyway) **

**STEP UP & TAKE ACTION**

**By Cracka-Lacking**

**Chapter 2**

They weren't sure at first, how they were going to break it to Ron that they were now a couple. Harry suspected that Ron did feel _something _for Hermione and that telling him would make him angry. Hermione was all for telling him anyway so after a week of sneaking around Ron, snogging in broom cupboards and making good use of the back of the library (a place Ron hated to go into anyway) they decided it was time to finally come out into the open.

"Hey Ron, I have to tell you something." Harry said suddenly as he sat across from him in the almost deserted common room. Ron having realized at the last minute that they had a Transfiguration assignment due and he hadn't written any more than his name on the top of the parchment.

"What's up?" Ron replied, not looking up at him from the parchment and his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

"I'm dating someone." Harry replied. He was meant to say Hermione's name straight up but thought it might be better if he softened the blow by drawing it out a little. Ron's head shot up and his quill dropped to the table, looking at Harry in surprise.

"What! Who? Is it Ginny?" Ron replied, looking at him excitedly. Harry returned his stare with a look of confusion on his face. Why on earth would he date Ginny? Now that was someone who was like a sister to him.

"Ginny? No, it's umm… it's-" He stumbled a little but just then Hermione came though from the girls dormitories, she caught his eye and smiled at him and he was lost. "It's Hermione. We thought you should be the first to know, as you are our best friend." He sighed, there, it was done.

"Hermione" Ron said blankly, before slowly going red in the face. "But Hermione and I are destined to be together, you can't have her!" Ron said, his voice slowly rising to a shout as he raised himself from the table.

"What the hell are you talking about Ron Weasley? How dare you think that I am yours to claim!" Hermione yelled at him, coming around the table to stand next to Harry, he had risen too at Ron's words and now stood glaring slightly at the red head across from him at the table.

"But you must know that that's how it's going to be Hermione. Harry and Ginny will be together and so will you and me!" Ron replied, looking at them both as if they should already know this as fact. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him then turned to Harry. He had the same shocked look in his face too.

"Oh my god Harry, he's completely delusional!" Hermione said, shaking her head as she looked at him. "I really don't know what to say at this point." Harry did though;

"Ron I am never going to be with Ginny and Hermione is never going to be with you. I've only ever thought of Ginny as a little sister, and Hermione has only ever thought of you as a friend. I don't know how you were able to get these ideas into your head but forget them. I love Hermione and I'm not giving her up. Goodnight." With that Harry took Hermione's hand and propelled her out of the portrait hole and into the corridor outside. Both still slightly shocked at Ron's delusions.

"Well that was one of the weirdest conversations I've had with Ron that didn't involve Fire Whisky." Harry joked, trying to lighten the confusion that seemed to have settled over them. "Hopefully he'll come to his senses in the end though, I mean me, with Ginny?" Harry chuckled to himself before he realized that Hermione remained silent beside him. He turned her to face him, and looked into her warm brown eyes. "Why so silent?"

"You said you love me." Hermione said simply, breaking out into a somewhat nervous grin. "Did you really mean it Harry?" Harry pulled her to him, planting a swift but thorough kiss onto her mouth before pulling away to look into her eyes once more.

"Of course I meant it Hermione! We may have only been dating a week but I feel like I've loved you for years. The only difference between then and now is that I actually get to do this." Pulling her to him again he took possession of her mouth, Hermione gasped into the kiss as his hands travelled slowly down her sides and he took advantage, pushing his tongue into her mouth so he could do battle with her own. He had never kissed anyone before kissing Hermione but he was slowly learning to do it well. Hermione's arms came up around his neck, her hands tangling into his already messy hair and making it stand on end. This would have gone on for some time but for the clearing of a throat behind them which made them jump apart quickly, each blushing furiously as they turned to see Fred and George Weasley grinning identical grins at them.

"Well, well what do we have here George?" Fred asked,

"Looks like a couple of horny teenagers Fred" George replied.

"Not only that George but look who it is? None other than resident know-it-all bookworm Hermione Granger and Hogwart's Champion of the moment Harry Potter" Fred said, still grinning at the pair.

"So it is Fred, so it is." George replied. "It looks like quite a few people owe us money, doesn't it Fred"

"It seems that they do George, now why don't you two go and find a classroom or broom closet while we go and collect our winnings?" Fred told them.

"You bet on us?" Hermione asked incredulously as they moved to go past them into the common room.

"Oh yes, with most of the Gryffindor house to tell you the truth." George replied

"Most people thought that Ron would be your ultimate choice Hermione but we are a bit smarter than that. After all, we live with the git and neither of us could imagine someone as smart as you putting up with him." Fred added, then with a wave they were off leaving the two dumbfounded teens standing at the entrance to the common room.

"Well" Harry finally said, breaking the silence. "How about that empty broom closet then?" he grinned at Hermione as he said it, pulling her willingly behind him as he stared off in the opposite direction to the common room.

After a short search they settled on one of the many empty classrooms on the fourth floor. While Hermione locked and silenced the room Harry used some jets of air from his wand to blow the dust off a few of the desks and chairs. Harry turned then to find Hermione looking at him intensely, a small smile upon her lips. Harry smiled in return, quickly closing the gap between them again, before he could kiss her though she raised her hand to his lips tracing them slowly with her fingers.

"Wait Harry, you never let me say anything after you told me you loved me. That was a bit rude, as I really wanted to tell you that, I love you too." She said, finally taking her fingers away and kissing him hungrily. Harry felt joy shoot through him as he gathered her close to his body, his hands smoothing over her back and sides as her hands once again wound themselves into his hair.

Harry slowly backed Hermione up until they bumped into a desk, he then lifted her onto it, automatically stepping between her legs when she parted them for him. When breathing became a problem he transferred his lips to her neck, slowly kissing his way down to her collarbone where her robes started. He looked up into her eyes, looking for an answer to his unasked question. She answered him by moving back from him then quickly shrugging off her robes to fall behind her, he then helped her remove her sweater until she was left with just her shirt to go.

Harry swallowed audibly as his hands slowly moved, running up her arms and over her shoulders, slowly caressing her collarbone before he swiped his thumbs over her hard risen nipples through her shirt and bra. She shivered in response and Harry was driven into action, quickly undoing the buttons of her shirt and pulling the sides apart, watching her beautiful chest heave under her soft white bra. He quickly lowered his mouth, kissing the swells of her breast above her bra before reaching his hand behind her back for the catch. Hermione was too quick for him though, her expert fingers flicking the clasp undone so that the bra loosened around her and Harry was able to help her shrug off both the shirt and bra before his attention was once again drawn to her breasts.

Hermione let out a gasp as Harry's mouth and hands found their way onto her breasts, one hand flicking and pinching her nipple as Harry playfully nipped the other. Hermione wasn't one to sit idly though and pushed the robes off Harry's shoulders with his help, then stepping away from her Harry quickly pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging them both to the floor quickly before stepping back to Hermione, his hands starting at her knees and running along to the top of her thighs to where her skirt had ridden up.

"Harry, touch me, I want you to." Hermione said to him on a gasp. They had never been this far before but both wanted to, so badly. With Hermione's consent Harry's hands slipped up under her skirt and came to rest on her panties, running slowly up and down the material covering her center. Hermione moaned and Harry felt her squirm, unconsciously moving her body closer to his hand. Harry used one hand to move her skirt up her legs, then getting Hermione to lift herself a bit was able to get her panties down her legs and off, coming to rest on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes.

Hermione was now naked except for her skirt, which rested around her waist. Harry stood and stared, drinking her in as Hermione blushed at his perusal. Suddenly realizing that he was still wearing his trousers Harry quickly got out of them, and his boxers, Hermione now doing her own staring as he stood before her. Harry finally stepped forward again, quickly taking possession of Hermione's mouth, one hand going to her breast to squeeze and flick at the nipple and the other slowly traversed its way down her body to tangle itself into her curls.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Harry asked her, pulling his mouth away from hers momentarily, his hand itching to explore further for the first time. Hermione nodded her head vigorously, her voice having deserted her for the moment as Harry's hand had moved to her other breast as he spoke flicking expertly at the nipple. But the nod was all Harry needed to stop him from holding back and his hand quickly left her curls as his fingers delved themselves into her heat.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, her hands clutching onto his shoulders, her short fingernails digging slightly into his skin, drawing an involuntary gasp from him in the process. Not to be outdone Hermione's hands left his shoulders and smoothed down the skin of his chest and stomach, and just as Harry found her clit, Hermione's hand found its way around Harry's shaft. Both groaned in unison at the new sensations, Harry tentatively circled Hermione's clit, making her shiver and cry out and Harry knew he was onto a good thing, lightly pinching the nub between his thumb and forefinger making Hermione cry out again and reflexively tighten her hold on his erection. Harry groaned, his head falling into the crook between Hermione's neck and shoulder as his other hand reluctantly left her breast to move down and captured her hand, slowly moving it up and down his shaft in a steady motion.

Hermione shook off his hand and sped up her pace, then her fingers started to explore, making Harry's breath come in pants as he doubled his own efforts, his other hand joining his first to explore down further. Hermione knew what she wanted though and quickly grabbed his hand, moving it to her entrance and letting his fingers explore. Harry did, first inserting one finger into her hot wetness then following it up with another, pumping them into her with increasing speed as his other hand resumed alternating between circling and pinching her sensitive clit.

Hermione meanwhile had started exploring the head of his erection, rubbing the pre-cum that was leaking from his head into his shaft, making it easier to slide her way up and down at a quicker pace. Using her other hand she explored further, taking each of his balls into her hand at a time and massaging them.

Both their breaths were escaping in gasps and pants by now as they felt the pleasure build, coming in waves up to meet them. Their hands and fingers moved faster, Harry's mouth searched out and found Hermione's and their tongues battled ferociously, neither could get enough of the other as one of Hermione's hand found its way back into Harry's hair as they came, screaming each other's names into the air as they crested the wave.

The next day in the great hall Harry and Hermione sat together. Harry had one arm draped over Hermione's shoulder and Hermione held tight to one of Harry's hands. Around them the Gryffindor table was in an uproar. Apparently Fred and George hadn't been kidding about the bet, and now it seemed that bets had also been taken from other Houses as well. So now, as Ron looked on resentfully from further down the table Fred and George took their winnings from a whole lot of disgruntled students. And if anyone happened to want proof of the claim that the relationship was real, well Harry and Hermione were only too happy to give them a demonstration.

**A/N: DONE! I know they didn't actually have **_**great and beautiful sex**_** but they are only what? 15? 16? In the Goblet of Fire so I couldn't really get them straight into the dirty. But I still think it sufficiently earned its M Rating. Again, if anyone under the age of consent DID read this? Well, you should have listened to me earlier and if you want to know what a clit, erection or orgasm is? I suggest you talk to your friends at school, you may scar your parents for life if you ask them.**

**Well everyone tell me what you thought. REVIEW! I love every review I get, good or bad… Hey I think I'm a Review Whore. Oh well!**

**Hope you liked it Pawsrule! **


	3. Sequel: Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did the series would be a whole lot naughtier and you'd need to put it next to the Mills & Boon. Haha. Therefore, I do not own it.**

**Summary: Sequel to Step Up & Take Action. The Third task is getting closer and Hermione is helping Harry practice for the maze. Harry seems to be getting pretty good at vanishing charms. **

**A/N: As promised, a sequel to Step Up & Take Action. It's an almost pointless fluffy smut, but hopefully you'll like it anyway. I had to add it onto the end of Step Up & Take Action because of this ridiculous error. If anyone knows how to get past it to start a new story I would appreciate it.**

**PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT**

**By Cracka-Lacking**

"Harry! You would be a lot better at this charm if you stopped trying to kiss me and started trying to concentrate." Hermione huffed good naturedly as she stepped back again from Harry's grasp.

"Come on Mione, we've been practicing Vanishing charms for three hours, one kiss then I'll keep going without complaint." Harry replied, pouting ridiculously as he reached out to take her into his arms again, and again she stepped back.

"How about this then; if you vanish the goblet completely with your next try I will give you a kiss as a reward." Hermione said smugly, knowing Harry was very unlikely to refuse the challenge.

"Fine, but you better hold up your end of the deal" Harry said before concentrating back on the goblet that was sitting in the middle of the room.

Vanishing charms for the third task had been proving rather difficult for Harry to master, hence why they had been practicing for the last three hours. Also it was rather hot in the classroom and Harry found it rather hard to concentrate when Hermione was only wearing her white shirt and skirt, having shucked the rest of the layers in the heat.

"You can do it this time Harry, I have faith in you." Hermione said as she watched him. He had sweat on his forehead and his shirtsleeves rolled up his forearms, his emerald green eyes were concentrating hard on the goblet as though he could make it disappear, just by will alone.

Quickly bringing up his wand he swished it as he muttered 'evanesco' and finally the whole goblet disappeared.

Hermione broke into applause as she ran to a grinning Harry, throwing her arms around him as he gathered her close.

"I think I deserve my reward now, don't I teacher?" Harry asked innocently as he wrapped her into his arms securely.

"Mm, I think you do Mr. Potter, I think you do." Their lips connected softly, mouths opening and tongues entwining as Hermione stood on her tiptoes to get closer.

Finally pulling apart a bit to breathe Hermione smiled up at her boyfriend, running her fingers through his unruly hair. Harry stepped back from her, making her pout back at him cutely.

"I think I'd like to try one more vanishing charm before we finish for the night Mione, is that okay?" Hermione stopped pouting at him and smiled;

"Of course Harry, do you want me to bring back the goblet?" Harry shook his head slowly, still looking at her as he pulled out his wand and concentrated, muttering a quick 'evanesco' while Hermione wondered what is was he was trying to vanish.

She got her answer pretty much instantly as all her clothes disappeared, leaving her standing naked in front of a grinning Harry, his eyes blazing as he looked over her body.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked, quickly grabbing her wand off the nearby table and locking the classroom door. "Really Harry, it would have been nice to give me some warning." Then, giving Harry a mischievous grin she lifted her wand and did exactly the same to him.

Harry's grin matched hers as he walked closer to her. The evidence of his obvious arousal making her shiver in anticipation as he took her into his arms again, taking possession of her mouth as his erection brushed against her hip.

"God I want you Mione." Harry whispered into her ear. Picking Hermione up into his arms she wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her towards the nearest desk. Not having any clothes in the way made it all the easier for Harry as he reached down and took her nipple into his mouth.

Hermione gasped and arched into his mouth, tightening her legs around Harry's hips until his erection brushed against her clit, making them both groan.

Harry started making his way down Hermione's body, kissing and nipping around her breasts, before kissing a trail down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton before journeying down to her center.

Hermione arched her hips forward into his mouth as he took her clit between his teeth, running her hands through his hair and tugging at the strands as she voiced her appreciation.

While his tongue and teeth worked at her clit he inserted a finger into her center, curling it forward and working furiously in time with his mouth, Hermione bucked into him wanting to feel more.

She threaded her hands through his hair again, unconsciously pushing his face closer to her center so Harry obliged, adding another finger to join the first. This proved her undoing as she came, shouting Harry's name into the air as she convulsed around his mouth and fingers.

Not giving her time to come down from her high Harry quickly pulled Hermione's legs around his hips again, plunging into her wet heat as his mouth came down onto hers.

Hermione tasted herself on his tongue as they battled passionately. Harry's hips thrusting into her body so quickly that all she could do was hold on, digging her fingernails into Harry's shoulders as his lips left her mouth and fastened again onto one of her breasts.

"Fuck, yes. Harry!" Hermione screamed out, bucking into him as he pressed up against her clit with every stroke. Feeling the pressure build once again in a cresting wave, her inner walls clamped down onto him, making Harry groan her name and change angles, bringing them closer together as they got closer to their peak.

Finally Hermione dragged Harry's mouth back up to hers as Harry's hand travelled down their bodies to pinch at her clit, sending Hermione over the edge with Harry following closely behind.

HP/HG

After a while Harry finally found the strength to move again, moving off the table and pulling a sated Hermione into a sitting position.

" Mione?" Harry whispered in her ear as he lazily nibbled on her lobe and kissed down her jaw.

"Mm?" was her only reply as she moved her head to give Harry access to her neck as his kisses continued to travel.

"I think I like this new reward system we have, I think if we'd started this earlier, I would have done a lot better at exams." Harry said, licking along her collarbone as he spoke.

"But now that we've worked it out, think how well you'd do on your OWLS next year?" Hermione replied, grinning before tackling Harry back down to the table.

THE END!

**A/N: There you go, one short and fluffy, smutty little one shot.**

**Read and Review, please tell me what you think.**

**Cracka-Lacking **


End file.
